There is a way
by Brentinator
Summary: The Davenports all become Christians, except for Chase. Until he goes into the lab and sees his older brother reading a book...rated K plus (because I'm slightly paranoid) based off the song There is a way by NewWorldSon. Dedicated to LoveTheLord and Call her Angie she likes that.


No POV.

Recently, a employee and a good friend of Davenports had invited his whole family to his church. His friend, Lisa Matthews, was a loyal follower of God and a Baptist, and had been trying to get her boss to come to church since she was hired. He finally gave in and they went together. It had been a huge moment of conviction of the Davenports, well, except one. Chase had trouble believing in a all mighty God who controlled everything. The next day, he had woken up to find out his entire family had all gotten saved and they were gonna start going to church regularly. Chase was not pleased with this. He didn't want to go at all, he would much rather be inventing something with his father, or training with his siblings, or doing homework that wasn't due for two weeks. After awhile, he noticed that his family had changed some. Mr. Davenport wasn't as vain, Bree wasn't as self centered, Leo wasn't as disobedient, Tasha wasn't as obsessed with reporting or continuously focusing on getting her big scoop, and Adam, he had changed the most. He wasn't constantly throwing Chase or making short jokes at his expense anymore. The next week, his entire family had gotten baptized, and Chase was happy for them, but he wasn't happy with himself. He couldn't believe that God had taken over his family...

Chase's POV.

It had been two months since my family had all gotten saved, baptized and started going to church regularly. I didn't understand any of what was going on. From what I had heard in church and youth group, God created everything, and then the devil disguised himself as a snake and convinced Eve to eat fruit that God said that she and Adam shouldn't eat. So they ate it, sin came into the world, everything was messed up now. But I still didn't understand a lot of things, which was not normal for me. For example, if God loved us, why did he allow sin and death? Why was everyone and everything condemned if Adam and Eve were the only ones ate it? It was extremely confusing and now I feel like Adam. I walked into the lab and saw Adam sitting at the cyber desk, looking at a book intently. This almost scared me.

"Adam, are you reading a book?"

"Yeah. I'm just doing some bible reading." He explained as he flipped the page.

Not wanting to go through this conversation again, especially with Adam, I tried to leave when I felt Adam grab my arm with a sad look on his face before asking.

"You are upset because I am reading?"

"No! Not at all! I just...don't like talking about the bible." I explained as I looked at the ground again.

"Come here, I want you to see what I'm reading." Adam coaxed.

I walked over to him and looked down at his bible. Matthew 27: 26-54. I was amazed that Adam could read that well. None the less, trying to keep Adam happy, I sighed and started reading out loud.

26 Then released he Barabbas unto them: and when he had scourged Jesus, he delivered him to be crucified.

27 Then the soldiers of the governor took Jesus into the common hall, and gathered unto him the whole band of soldiers.

28 And they stripped him, and put on him a scarlet robe.

29 And when they had platted a crown of thorns, they put it upon his head, and a reed in his right hand: and they bowed the knee before him, and mocked him, saying, Hail, King of the Jews!

30 And they spit upon him, and took the reed, and smote him on the head.

31 And after that they had mocked him, they took the robe off from him, and put his own raiment on him, and led him away to crucify him.

32 And as they came out, they found a man of Cyrene, Simon by name: him they compelled to bear his cross.

33 And when they were come unto a place called Golgotha, that is to say, a place of a skull,

34 They gave him vinegar to drink mingled with gall: and when he had tasted thereof, he would not drink.

35 And they crucified him, and parted his garments, casting lots: that it might be fulfilled which was spoken by the prophet, They parted my garments among them, and upon my vesture did they cast lots.

36 And sitting down they watched him there;

37 And set up over his head his accusation written, THIS IS JESUS THE KING OF THE JEWS.

38 Then were there two thieves crucified with him, one on the right hand, and another on the left.

39 And they that passed by reviled him, wagging their heads,

40 And saying, Thou that destroyest the temple, and buildest it in three days, save thyself. If thou be the Son of God, come down from the cross.

41 Likewise also the chief priests mocking him, with the scribes and elders, said,

42 He saved others; himself he cannot save. If he be the King of Israel, let him now come down from the cross, and we will believe him.

43 He trusted in God; let him deliver him now, if he will have him: for he said, I am the Son of God.

44 The thieves also, which were crucified with him, cast the same in his teeth.

45 Now from the sixth hour there was darkness over all the land unto the ninth hour.

46 And about the ninth hour Jesus cried with a loud voice, saying, Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani? that is to say, My God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me?

47 Some of them that stood there, when they heard that, said, This man calleth for Elias.

48 And straightway one of them ran, and took a spunge, and filled it with vinegar, and put it on a reed, and gave him to drink.

49 The rest said, Let be, let us see whether Elias will come to save him.

50 Jesus, when he had cried again with a loud voice, yielded up the ghost.

51 And, behold, the veil of the temple was rent in twain from the top to the bottom; and the earth did quake, and the rocks rent;

52 And the graves were opened; and many bodies of the saints which slept arose,

53 And came out of the graves after his resurrection, and went into the holy city, and appeared unto many.

54 Now when the centurion, and they that were with him, watching Jesus, saw the earthquake, and those things that were done, they feared greatly, saying, Truly this was the Son of God.

When I finished, I felt...conflicted. Was this really the book I saw just a week ago in the fiction section of the bookstore? It seemed so real, like I was there when Jesus was crucified. He didn't deserve that, he was a innocent man who hadn't done anything. But he did it anyway. I looked at my older brother with wide eyes and asked a question.

"Why do you like that? It's sad."

"Yeah it is. But Jesus rose from the dead three days later, proving to everyone that he was God's son." Adam explained as he put his hand on my back. "It reminds me that it could've been me on that cross, if Jesus hadn't stepped up and did it for everyone."

I suddenly felt like I needed salvation. Like I needed Jesus. Like I needed God in my life. I looked at my older brother and asked the most important question I would ever ask.

"Adam...what do I have to get saved?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask that for two months. I'll show you buddy." Adam smiled as he brought a chair over for me to sit.

He slid his Books of the bible bookmark into the part of his bible and turned to Romans.

"Here. I have a list of the verses that helped me." Adam said as he handed me the list. I read them out loud, intently.

"Romans 3:10 (KJV)

As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one.

Romans 3:23 (KJV)

For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God.

Romans 6:23 (KJV)

For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Romans 5:8 (KJV)

But God commendeth his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.

Romans 10:9-13 (KJV)

That if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved. [10] For with the heart man believeth unto righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation. [11] For the scripture saith, Whosoever believeth on him shall not be ashamed. [12] For there is no difference between the Jew and the Greek: for the same Lord over all is rich unto all that call upon him. [13] For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.

1 John 5:13 (KJV)

These things have I written unto you that believe on the name of the Son of God; that ye may know that ye have eternal life, and that ye may believe on the name of the Son of God."

I finished and looked at Adam, who was looking back at me with a grin.

"Does that help?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does Adam." I smiled, then looked at my older brother. "Adam?...I wanna get saved."

Adam's eyes lit up like a wildfire as he put his hand on my back.

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent. And that's a lot coming from me."

"You know what to do?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll pray with you, Chasey."

I laughed at the cheesy nickname before I closed my eyes, and started praying. Praying for forgiveness for my sins. Praying for Jesus to come into my heart. After I finished, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I started crying happy tears into my older brother's shoulder as he held me tightly.

"Thank you, Adam." I whispered.

"No problem buddy. But you have to remember this was all God. I just helped you find him. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Amazing. I...I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. I can tell you are extremely happy and thankful." My older brother smiled, making me burst into more tears. I felt him run one hand through my hair, and the other hold me close to him, I heard him mutter quietly something along the lines of.

"I got you. You're ok."

I couldn't wait to tell my family when they came home.

-Time skip-

I heard my family yell.

"We're home!"

They had gone to night church. Adam was recovering from a cold and I didn't want to go, so we stayed home. After he helped me get saved, we looked through his bible and listened to worship music on his Daventablet. We went upstairs, Adam squeezing my shoulders reassuringly as we rode the elevator upstairs. We exited and Mr. Davenport looked at us with a smile.

"Hey guys, did anything happen while we were gone?" He asked as he put his bible in the bookcase near his desk.

"Actually, something big happened while you were gone. Tell them, Chase." Adam smiled.

I glanced at him and he nodded before I told my family the news.

"Adam helped me get saved."

I was immediately congratulated by my family members as they hugged me tightly and asked for details. I noticed Adam stepped back a bit, but he smiled at me as I was being smothered by my family members. I had started crying tears of joy once again as I looked at my family, smiling so big, not even the slightest bit of disappointment that they had missed it. They were just happy that we were all going to heaven together. And after today, I was also.

The end.

 **Well, my first Christian one shot is complete. I got this idea at three in the morning. I was trying so hard to sleep, that I turned on my playlist of Christian music, when I heard the song There is a way by NewWorldSon (old song, but DEFINITELY worth a listen) and I thought, this is a lot like LoveTheLord's story, A C catastrophe, and that got me thinking. Pretty soon, I got this idea in my head. I have been wanting to do a Christian fic for so long, but I was terrified of writing something wrong.**

 **Chase with the whole "not wanting to be around the bible" was like me just three years ago. I got saved June 18th, 2014 at summer camp and the Romans road and that verse in John, are the verses my camp consular showed me before I got saved. This was a lot like me when I got saved, and I'm so happy to be a child of God.**

 **So listen to that song. This story is dedicated to LoveTheLord and Call her Angie she likes that. Both good friends of mine and my sisters in God. I hope you two like this.**

 **This will also be posted on Wattpad with my custom cover.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
